Living Life Alone
by hope77
Summary: Serena must adjust to a life of fighting alone without the Scouts or Darien by her side. Why are Darien and the Scouts gone and what does Serena do? Will she forgive and forget or move on?
1. The Past

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me.

* * *

* * *

Chapter 1: The Past

I used to be believe in fairy tales, but not anymore. Ever since that day, my life crumbled into nothing. I remember it so clearly, the day that the love of my life broke up with me. Darien. I'll never forget that day. I wasn't even expecting it. I haven't seen him for like what… 3 years, wow - time passes by fast. He came back years ago to tell me that he's coming to see me. I was so happy, though overjoyed describes it better. Hell, he didn't come to take me into his arms, it turns out that all he wanted to do was tell me that he met some other girl named Akira at school and that they were happy together. Yeah right. When he said it, he didn't even look at me. Or maybe I was just so hideous and ugly to him that he didn't even want to look at my face.

Yeah…maybe that's why….

The day that I told the scouts; they couldn't believe it either. Not too many of them even gave a sympathetic look though. They just acted like it was no big deal and that we'll end up together again sooner or later. If only that was true…

I haven't seen any of them in a long time, like a couple years I think. A month after Darien left, they left too. One by one. Mina left to pursue her acting career in the U.S., Raye went to go to some private college in France, and Lita, she went to some cook school in southern Japan after we graduated from high school. Amy…she was the last to go. She went off to the U.S. too for medical school. I can't blame them. For a while there were no attacks on the city or anything like that. I told them not to worry, that I'll take care of things here. Well, that was easier said than done.

My life is a train wreck now. I have to balance a hectic college life and try to save the world. What I didn't mention was that some new monsters have been randomly attacking the city for a couple months now. I'm here defending this place all by myself. Of course, the attacks have been broadcasted on T.V. many times now, but still, I haven't heard from any of them. If they do ask if I need help, though, what could I say? They'll just think that I can't handle everything by myself; that I need saving….again. I could see it now, "Sailor Moon Needs Backup!" on the headlines. They'll think I'm pathetic, heck, I couldn't even keep my fiancé interested in me.

What a sad life I have.

"Serena!"

What was that?

"Serena, get up!"

Stupid cat took me out of my thoughts.

"What Luna?"

"Get up, you're gonna be late for class!"

Well, some things never change.

"Fine, I'll get up."

Luna didn't even notice the tears forming in my eyes. Doesn't she know that it's not easy facing battle after battle and coming home with cuts and bruises everywhere? For the past year, my body has been so damaged and wounded. What does everyone expect? Sailor Moon to come running into an emergency room? To hide all of my wounds, I have to resort to wearing long clothes that cover _every_ inch of my body. That was a let down. No more cute Serena that wore white skirts and tank tops anymore! If my friends saw me now, I bet they won't even recognize me. By the way, did I mention that my hair isn't in buns anymore? It's a little longer than shoulder length and let down. It was a pain fighting by myself with my hair flying everywhere, you know?

I'm glad Luna didn't notice my tears, or else she'll give me a four hour lecture on growing up and to stop acting like a cry baby. I remember those, _they hurt._

Here I am, driving to school again. Same ol' day over and over again. Man, I have to get some excitement in my life. I hate driving by the park. Whenever I look over, there's always a happy couple smiling and kissing or doing some other romantic stuff. I wish I was happy again …like when I was when I was with Darien. He's probably happier with some other girl though, at least she has the same interests as him. Now that I look at it, what did he see in me? I was _nothing _like him and had _nothing_ in common with him. Strange, how love works, isn't it?

When I finally got to school, I was 30 minutes late, oh well. Just another day of boring classes. I miss my old life, I miss it so much. If only I could see everyone just one more time. Even if they didn't want to see me. I doubt that they even _missed _me. Probably too occupied with their new life. I've written them all so many times, no answer. I've even asked Andrew if he's heard from any of them, he said only Darien, that's it. He even went on, much to my dismay, to say that Darien and _that _girl are quite happy and that they have soo much in common. She must be his perfect woman, smart, beautiful, and have many aspiring goals like to be a surgeon or something…_everything that I'm not. _Didn't Andrew know that telling all this was tearing my heart up more? He must think that I'm well over Darien since it's been over a year.

When classes were finally over, it was a big surprise that there were no attacks today. Usually, they happen in the afternoon. Well, better for me. At least today, I can go sleep in peace for the night. Or so I thought.

There leaning on my apartment door with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, was the last person that I would ever expect to see….Seiya….

* * *

* * *

Was it good? Review please x100! I already have chapter two done and edited and everything...but...I'm not posting it until I get at least 10 reviews...maybe... : ) 


	2. Hopes

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me.

* * *

* * *

Chapter 2: Hopes

Uh...am I seeing things? Surely I must be daydreaming because last I heard, Seiya left. Why is he back now? He looked so perfect though, with that irresistible smile of his. His pitch black hair was combed perfectly in a ponytail, shining in the sunlight. He had on a black jacket with gold buttons going down the middle and black slacks that fit him perfectly, showing off his muscled body. He had a smile that played on his perfect lips, making him look even more handsome. Most of all, his eyes...they held hope, happiness, excitement, wonder, and maybe even a hint of sadness all at once in them. He looked like a male Adonis standing there. I wonder where all of the girls are? Someone would surely notice a star standing here, but who would ever expect a famous singer to be in someone's apartment building?

_I must have looked so dumb standing there staring at him..._

"Hi." After three years all he can say is hi? "Miss me?"

I didn't even answer him, I just ran into his arms...and cried. I don't know what came over me, maybe it was the hope that I knew that someone was actually going to be by my side. Being in his arms was like heaven. The softness of his jacket brushed against my tear-stained cheeks as his arms wrapped around me. All of a sudden, I had the feeling that I should push him away, feeling that I had betrayed Darien. But Darien had moved on right? Yeah, he moved on without even telling me.

"We should go in, unless you want to cry in the hallway?"

He just had to ruin the moment didn't he? I unhooked my face from his shoulder and obliged. Unlocking the door, I led him in. Luna was staring at me in shock.

"I wanted to see you one last time Serena, even if it's just once. That's what I told my Princess. She let me spend as long as I want on Earth to see you and catch up."

I was still crying and tried to respond but I choked on my words many times over. Luna was the first to regain her composure.

"Seiya! We're all so happy to see you! Are your brothers here too?"

"No, they decided to let me come alone...more privacy you know? Where are the others? I wanna surprise them."

I didn't know what to say, he must think that I'm so pathetic being abandoned like this. "They left...long ago." What else could I say? I couldn't lie, he'll find out sooner or later. "I'm here by myself." Each word was like a blade piercing my heart...

"Serena, where's your ring?"

What part of 'they left' did he not understand? Maybe he wanted me to feel even more pathetic. Could he be that cruel? "Darien and I broke up..." That last part was barely a whisper. I could see the shock that registered in his eyes. He looked flabbergasted, like they would never abandon their princess, but they did. Yeah, that's right. Get that in your head Seiya...they _left_ me.

"You're fighting alone?"

"Yeah..." My head was downcast. I didn't even want to look into his eyes, what would they say? I stared at the floor...yeah, pathetic I know. But I wanted to look at anything else but his eyes.

"Rena, let me see you arms." Why would he want to see my arms? Before I even had a chance to ask why, he rolled up my sleeves to reveal all of my bruises and cuts. It looked like he had tears forming in his eyes. Then, he placed a gentle kiss on every single one of my wounds. "I'll protect you from now on." More tears dripped from my eyes. I could feel his mouth caressing my arms, leaving a hint of transpiration in his trace, a reminder of his movements.

When he was done, we just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Luna didn't even say anything, she just quietly left the room, leaving us in peace. My arms were still in his hands. He held both of my arms inside his, cupping them.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Of course I knew what he was talking about, but maybe I could just change the subject. It didn't work...

"Why did they leave?"

I stared at our hands entwined and whispered my answer. It wasn't straightforward but at least it was part true. "For school and dreams I guess - the attacks didn't start until a couple of months ago, before that, there was peace." Yeah, there was peace in the city but not peace in my life. After Rini left, my relationship with Darien wasn't the same anymore.

"That's no excuse, Serena, they at least should have came back!" I could see the rage in his eyes. It's funny how those eyes once filled with love and concern could change in a heartbeat.

"Maybe they didn't want to! Who could blame them Seiya? I was a lousy leader, you know that! Look, even Darien didn't even want to stay with me!" I yelled louder than I had expected. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I apologized quickly, left the room and headed for my bed, my only sanctuary. Putting the covers over me, I cried even more, hoping that he would leave me be. But knowing Seiya, I knew he would come in anyway.

He did.

* * *

"Serena, stop blaming yourself will you!" God, I hated when she does this. How could she think so lowly of herself? How could her best friends and guardians leave her like this? Most of all, how could Darien leave her like this? Wait, till I get my hands on that bastard! When I left, I told him to take care of her and he said that he will! For God's sake, what the hell happened while I was away! So much has changed... 

I felt rage building up in me quickly. All of the anger just wanted to pour out of me. I hated seeing her like this, the love of my life. She deserves much more than that loser, how can she choose him? Look at how much pain he caused her! I just wanted to scream or throw something, anything! Over my thoughts though, I heard her quiet muffled cries. She didn't need someone to be angry, she needed someone that could support her. I wanted to do just that.

I looked down at her form under her pink comforter; she was curled up in a ball. Without thinking, I snuggled under the cover with her, wrapping my arms around her. I was sure that she would push me away, but surprisingly, she didn't. She snuggled up to _me_ closer. At this point, I didn't ever want to let go. I could smell the sweet smell of vanilla from her hair and her strawberry perfume dancing about her. It felt so nice holding her close to me with her soft silky skin against mine. I could stay like this forever. How could Darien not see how wonderful she is? Surely, he must be crazy to let her go. I, however, had no plans of leaving her anytime soon.

It was just so peaceful...just watching her lay there in my arms. I wiped away a tear trailing her cheeks. She was in so much pain. Was she hiding it all of these years? Even from Luna? She must have known something, but why didn't Luna call anyone for help? I'll have to remember to ask Luna that tomorrow morning. But for right now, I didn't want to think about anything. After a couple of moments, I could hear her breathing becoming more shallow and calm. Wow, Serena was still the same after all of these years... still the deep sleeper. I chuckled at this. If only she could see how much I care about her. _'Don't leave me Serena, don't leave me...'_

* * *

I don't know what it was, but a sharp pain was in my chest for the whole time last night. Am I feeling something? Is something going to happen? My thoughts were soon interrupted when Akira rolled over on top of me. "Morning baby." She purred against my mouth. God, she was so beautiful, so perfect in every way, but still, something felt out of place. I just ignored her and walked to the bathroom making an excuse that we both would be late for class. This is med school after all... 

This feeling though, what was it? I have never felt this before. Could it be my heart acheing? I couldn't focus on this now, I had to get ready. "Akira, I'll wait for you in the car." She just nodded and got dressed. While doing so, she was nagging about how she wanted to go back to bed for just a few more minutes. She reminded me so much of my Serena... If she only knew how much I missed her...

Akira is so much like Serena. The way she snuggles against me at night, the way she nags me to go back to bed, the way she greets me every time that I see her, the way she begs me to help her with homework. Everything is all the same. Oops...did I say everything? Correction - _not_ _everything_. There were two things that Akira could never replace. The way Serena brightened up my life every time that I saw her...and her smile. That's something that I'll never forget.

Another day, another class. I hate my life. Others think that I'm so lucky, having a beautiful girl by my side, being at the top of my class, living in a great apartment and having great friends - I hate it all. Sometimes, I just wish that I could pull out my rose and live out all of my old years again, fighting evil with my princess. Huh...I don't even know if I'll see her smiling face again. It was horrible the way that I left her, but it had to be done, it had to be...

Serena must hate me now. I bet that she doesn't even _miss_ me anymore. I'm probably the last person she would ever expect to meet. If only I could see her one more time. But even if I did, what could I say? I'm sorry? She'll probably whack me. Heh...that brought a smile to my face. I remember her face whenever she got mad at me...she was so cute. I know that it's horrible but sometimes, I would make her mad on purpose just to see her wrinkle up her nose, place her hands on her hips, and poke her fingers at my chest. I wonder how she's doing right now without the scouts. Hope she not injured too much. Of course I've heard about the recent attacks but I can't just leave school, risk my future career, and waltz back into her life...it's just not that simple anymore. See, after the Starlights left, Serena and I didn't really date anymore, well, I mean go on actual 'dates.' We went out, but everyday, we would see less and less of each other. Sometimes, people even questioned if we were still even going out. I remember every guy that tried to hit on her; they thought that she was single. A beautiful girl like that single? They had to be out of their minds! Everyday though, I didn't understand why Serena _didn't_ leave me. After all, we only saw each other like twice every three weeks due to my hectic school schedule. But in that time, she could have just broken up with me for one of those other guys that were trying to grab her attention. But why didn't she? I'll never know. Did she really love me that much? That brought a frown to my face, maybe I wasn't good enough for her...

Wait a minute - back up...why would a beautiful girl like her be single? Is she even single now? Had she gotten a new boyfriend? Moved on with her life? Why didn't I ever think about this before? God, I must be the stupidest person in the world! "Darien!" I hope she didn't find anyone new. I know I sound mean since I've already moved on but- "Darien!" God, who keeps on calling me!

I turned around. "Oh, Akira, sorry honey, I was just lost in my thoughts." Heh heh heh...she believed me. Well, that's good I guess. "Come on, let's go." I made my way to the car, helped her in and all that stuff. Of course I would, being the perfect 'gentleman' that I am. Oops...we were definitely late, oh well. On the way to school, she was going on and on about her day's plans and all of the things that she had to get done. I was barely even listening, all I could do was think about whether Serena had moved on or not. I hoped she didn't.

* * *

* * *

How was it? Can you guess the pairing? I was planning for it to be a Serena/Darien pairing (after he suffers a little ...or a lot : P ) What do you want it to be? Review please! By the way, I know that this story is rated T but that might change in the future. Who knows what'll happen : ) Thanks for reading and remember to review please! 


	3. Alone

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me.

* * *

* * *

Chapter 3: Alone

Another day, another battle. It was raining again heavily for the third day in a row. Serena hated it. The water made it slippery, blurred her eyes, made it harder to see, harder to hear, harder to breathe. Serena tightened her hands into a fist. The damn enemy had gotten away again. She thought that it was all her fault. She thought that if only she had been faster, stronger, smarter... they would have got 'em. She let out a frustrated sigh, she just wanted to scream and let all of her frustration out! She knew that this stupid battle proved that she's useless without Darien and the others. She couldn't even take on a freakin' stupid monster! _'No wonder they left me, I'm so weak...' _

* * *

The rain soaked through her clothes, she was dripping wet with her hair sticking to her shoulder and legs.Seiya watch her through the raindrops, standing at least twenty feet away, watching her beat herself up. Is this what she went through every day since they left? Seiya hated every passing moment that she would just stand there and feel depressed about herself. He couldn't understand it. Why would Serena think that all of this happened because of her? Every day she digs herself into a bigger pit of guilt. He just wanted to take her by her shoulders and shake her senseless while trying to get into her thick head that it wasn't her fault. He knew it was useless... Just what were her so-called friends doing? Playing a trick? Running away? Or maybe they just wanted to break away from this life? Whatever it was, he was sure going to stick around, at least to make sure that she's okay. 

"Serena, let's go home." She didn't move, I bet that she didn't even hear me. Seiya walked up to her back and placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. Serena was crying. I didn't know what to do, should I yell at her? or maybe just leave her alone... but did she want to be? I just stared on, stared at her beauty... even in the rain and covered in tears, she was still breathtaking. A beautiful creature such as her shouldn't be crying! As I thought about that, it made my blood boil further. Every time, that thought came, of them abandoning her, I just wanted to punch a wall. I put my arms around her, encircling her waist. She let out a grasp of surprise, then fell silent again. That made me happy, at least she didn't push me away. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Our eyes were closed, enjoying this moment of peace together. But I knew that it had to be broken...I felt her shivering under my fingertips. It was getting 'bout ten o'clock, and we were in the freezing rain. I didn't want to break the moment, but I had to. Hopefully, my hands will find their way around her waist again soon. "Serena." It seems that she knew what I meant. She nodded slightly, but she still didn't look into my eyes. I picked her up bridal style into my arms; she was so light, did she lose weight? Seiya carried her steadily towards her apartment. He walked slowly at first, letting her get comfortable inside his arms. Not surprisingly, Serena had fallen asleep, her angelic face was so peaceful. After all that she had been through, if sleep was the only thing that would make her at ease, he would allow it then. Seiya picked up his pace, practically leaping from one building to the next. Cautiously of course, making sure that no one would see them. When they reached her apartment, he opened the unlocked balcony door. Still the same Serena, forgetful as always. Seiya carefully sneaked over to her bedroom, careful not to make a sound. He didn't want to wake her after such a long fight. He pulled down her soft pink covers, laid her body inside and pulled the sheets back over her. Serena would probably like sleeping in wet clothes rather than knowing that he undressed her and changed her into dry ones right? He took a moment longer than he should have in her room, just taking an extra minute or two looking at her sleeping form. Maybe she wouldn't mind me sleeping on the couch for the night, just to make sure that she was okay in the morning. And plus, it is way too tiring to travel in the rain and a worn - out state back to my pent house. I bet that she wouldn't mind, well, hopefully...Seiya laid down on the couch in her living room. Heh, the last time that I was lying here was months ago, when I first came back to earth and had no where to stay. Since then, Seiya retraced his footsteps to his singing career, making his debut again as going solo for a while, telling the world that his brothers were on an 'extended vacation.' He quickly fell asleep, being as tired as he was, it wasn't surprising. The battle had exhausted them both, and the sound of rain outside had rocked them both to sleep.

* * *

I woke up, at what seemed like...noon? Woah, how did I get into my bed? Did Seiya carry me here? Serena slowly got up and pushed the covers aside. Wiping her eyes, she studied her surroundings. She was cold and her skin was all wrinkled, probably from sleeping in wet clothes. She quickly detransformed and strode to her closet. After a few minutes, she decided to wear her pink fleece nighties. No one was here right? The pants came down to her ankles and had pictures of cute little bunnies hopping all over it. The top was a tank top and barely covered her stomach. It was her favorite sleeping wear, so comfortable, and it made her feel at ease. She pulled her clothes off and got done changing a couple of moments later. Yawning, she walked outside to her living room...walking into the smell of...pancakes? 

"Glad to see you're awake." Seiya said with a small smile on his face.

Seiya, what was he doing here, did he sleep here to watch over me? Serena studied her surroundings, everything was still in neat order, but then, where did he sleep? Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on the couch nearby. It was wrinkled, probably from his sleeping form, she concluded.

"Noon," he chuckled, "just as expected." I made a little face back, sticking my tongue out. Again, that brilliant smile came to his face. He was cooking breakfast. When did Seiya know how to cook? Or maybe I haven't been paying enough attention to him... That brought a frown to my face. When I first met him, I was paying so much attention to Darien, worrying about how he was that I didn't even know anything about Seiya. I just realized that, I don't even know his favorite color, what his favorite movie was, when his birthday was, what his favorite past time activity is? What a great friend I am right? That brought my mood down, now I feel so horrible, here he is, trying to help me gain back my dignity and I don't know the first thing about him!

* * *

Serena's face wrinkled up as she gave a 'humph.' Must she always be this predictable? But that's what I love about her, her little face when she gets mad or agitated. After all of these years, I still have the same feelings, must we always follow destiny? I hated our fate, she was fated to be with that ass and I'm fated to live alone for the rest of my life. Arrggg, if only I met her sooner! If only I met her before her so called true-love, I would have stuck up for her from that bastard and swept her off of her feet. If only though...if only things were different. "Serena, I-" I wanted to tell her how I felt about everything... about that bastard, about her life, about our destiny, about my love...but I couldn't. Not yet. She wanted me to continue on, to say what I was going to say. So, I just made it up. "Serena, I hope that you're feeling better, you looked weak last night." 

She looked at the carpet for a while and didn't answer me. Finally, she said, "No, I'm better now." I know that she was lying but I didn't want to push the conversation on, afraid of what the conversation would lead to - more pain. That girl just needs to stop blaming everything on herself and stop looking down on herself. But why won't she listen to me! I wonder, if Darien told her this, would she listen? Would she believe him more than me? Take his words over mine? I didn't want to think about it at all.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better. Breakfast?" At that word, her face lit up. Serena always had a weakness for good food, everyone knew that. She walked over to the kitchen counter slowly and took a seat across from me. I placed two plates on the table, along with the silverware. She watched me as I brought over the plate of blueberry pancakes, all twenty of them, and the blueberry syrup right after it. I took a seat next to her, she didn't start eating as I had expected. She just stared. "I hadn't had anyone cook for me for a long time, thank you." She had a monotone voice, no happiness or joy was put into it. That worried me. "Serena, have you been eating? You look like you've lost a lot of weight since I last saw you." She didn't move, nor was she quick at answering me back. After a couple of seconds, she finally said, "Yeah, I've lost at least fifteen pounds, I was so busy after everyone left, with the battles and schoolwork, I just didn't have time. And plus, it's not easy balancing a job, an expensive apartment, school, and saving the world you know, money doesn't stretch _that_ far." She continued, "But hey, look at me, don't I look better?" She brought up one point, she did look sexier, slimmer, and have the curves in all of the right places- any man would want her, every inch of her was perfect. But even before, she was perfect. She didn't have to change anything. However, somehow, I knew she was lying. "You've only lost that weight because of Darien didn't you?"

I caught her by surprise. She looked like a deer in the headlights. She looked downcast. "Yeah, that's what my first motivation was. At first, I thought that Darien left me because I wasn't perfect. After all, I did eat like two gallons of ice cream a day... You can't blame me though, Seiya. Darien is pretty popular with the whole female population of Japan. I've even heard some of them talking about me! They said that they couldn't believe that someone as handsome as Darien would go out with a little chubby baby like me! And plus, with all of the beautiful girls chasing after him, why would he stay with me when he could have any one of them?" She was holding back tears, I could tell. I knew that she wanted to look strong but it wasn't working. How could she think like that? "Serena, if he loved you, then you didn't need to change anything about yourself. You're perfect." That brought a smile to her face - a fake one that is. She knew that I was trying to cheer her up, so she didn't buy it.

"Start eating, it's gonna get cold." I placed three pancakes on her plate and poured a lot of syrup on them in the shape of a smiley face. She chuckled. Hey, at least I got her to smile. We ate our meal silently. She was surprised that I was a good cook. "I'm full of surprises, you know." When we finished I put all of the dishes in the sink and started cleaning. Serena offered to help but I refused. Instead, I asked her to meet me on the balcony.

I knew that I had to tell her sometime so I decided that now would be best. I walked over to the balcony door, keeping silent. She was staring out into the view with the wind blowing her hair and the sun in her hair. She looked absolutely gorgeous. If I had a camera, I would have taken a picture. Carefully, I opened the balcony door and walked through. I took a place behind her, towards her right side. I knew that it was a risky move, but I had to take a chance. I slid my arms around her, cupping her hands under mine on the black rail. My face was resting on her right shoulder with my breath tickling her ear. She smiled. I've never felt more peaceful in my life. I wonder what she thinks of me, will I ever be able to replace Darien and take a place by her side like I am now? "That feels nice, Seiya." Wow, she felt wonderful under my arms. She fit just right. Her body was so close, I could even feel her breathing, the spine of her back, her rear against my thighs, her legs next to mine, and her breasts on the back of my hands...

"Serena, I'm gonna have to leave for a couple months. Maybe three for my debut tour. I'm sorry, but I won't go if you need me." She closed her eyes and didn't reply. "It's okay Seiya, I'll be fine." Isn't that what she said to the scouts when they left? "Do you want to come with me?" My manager set up my tour to show the world that I'm back, I don't know if I can bring someone along, but I'm sure that he wouldn't mind. "Seiya, I can't. Someone has to stay and protect Japan. Don't forget that I have school here too." Seiya hated doing this, to put her through more pain after all that she has been through, but he didn't have a choice.

Serena tried to keep a happy mask on. She couldn't take away his dream, that would be horrible of her to do so. She knew how much singing meant to Seiya. With it, he could sing his soul out and let go of his troubles. Serena, knew that she needed him though, to be by her side and protect her. This is going to be a painful three months, but for him, she would do it. Seiya let go of her hands and turned around to go back inside. She could feel the air that brushed between them now that his warmth was gone. "Seiya, stay here a little longer, please?" Serena was hopeful, she knew. But it felt so comfortable there with him and she hadn't felt that way since Darien had left. He obliged. He had a smile on his face as soon as she asked. He was happy that she felt comfortable in his arms. He turned back around and retraced his steps, as soon as he was behind her, he placed his arms around her again, pulling her close.

* * *

A week after that, Seiya left for his tour to Europe and North America. The day that he left, it felt like I was experiencing what happened with Darien five years ago when he left for med school before Galaxia showed up. There I was again, in the airport wishing Seiya goodbye and luck. He took off on a private jet so we took as long as we wanted to say goodbye. It must have been like two hours after we got there that the plane finally took off. He would be back right? I just hope that he wouldn't disappear like everyone else. I don't even know if I could take that. I miss him. It's been about two months and two weeks since I had last saw him. Everyday, he would call to check up on me. Of course, I would lie. He asked how the battles were, and said that if I needed help, he would fly right over to kick the monster's ass. I laughed every time he said that. He still had that since of humor after all of these years. I couldn't tell him that I came home bloodier than ever every day, that was being thrown around like a rag doll out there, and that balancing school and fights were taking a toll on me. I looked just like I did when he first saw me, except worse. Bruises were beginning to appear all over and wounds wouldn't heal. Mostly, that last battle was horrible. The monsters just keep on coming back stronger and stronger every time. For the last battle, there were just too many of them and too many innocent lives around. I couldn't fight while protecting their lives. So basically, my body was mostly used as a shield from the enemies' attacks for the people. At least, there were no casualties, that made me happy. After a couple of hours, blocking and dodging, I tried my attacks, but they barely even hit them. They were just too fast. Luckily, they looked like they got bored and gave up. They just fled. That brought some joy, but I must have looked like a joke. The news crew were there filming and photographers were taking photos of the battle. Great. More people are going to know now that I completely suck without the help of my friends. I wonder what Seiya would think when he sees them. Maybe I should just call him and tell him what happened? 

No.

Then he would know that I was lying, quit his tour, and come aid me. The sooner he doesn't know, the better. At least, he wouldn't be worried if he doesn't find out. When those pictures print in the papers, Sailor Moon is going to look wimpy, that's for sure. But shouldn't the world know the truth? I was always a coward, a wimp, a weakling, a no body. Everyone was right, I'm useless without everyone to help me; I'm always relying on them for support. I don't even understand why the scouts kept up with me for so long - I'm a total wreck. I can't even fight one hard battle!

That brought my thoughts to Darien. I completely understand now, he was only sticking with me because I was the 'moon princess'- that's it. He probably never loved me, just who I used to be. Come to think of it, we didn't even get together until after he found out that I was 'his princess'. How could I have not thought of that sooner! That proved how stupid I was. It all makes sense now, after he found out that the princess was some ugly, fat, weak, crying, clumsy, pathetic teenager, he left when he noticed that I wasn't what he thought me to be. I didn't live up to his expectations - that's for sure. Well, I'm happy that he's found someone better than me. Well, anyone's better than me... really...

Seiya. What does he think of me? Is he only helping me out of pity? I bet he sees how clumsy and what a loser I am. Maybe he only feels sorry for me since I'm alone. But could he really be that cold-hearted? To pretend he cares and then leave me in the dust? Maybe he already did, he isn't here right?

Serena sat there pondering these things, completely forgetting about her bleeding open wounds, or about the cracked blood in her hair. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear her phone ring. It was Seiya. Maybe he does care a little after all...

"Hi." Seiya answered. "Did the battle go okay? Are you hurt or anything?" I didn't know how to answer. Does he really care for me or does he feel sorry for me? Does he think that I'm not capable of handling things on my own? "Went well, that was the easiest battle ever..." I tried to sound confident, hopefully - he'll buy it. "That's good to hear. Guess what! I'm going to be there in about two or three weeks." That brightened my day. Even if he does think of those things about me, he was always there. "That's good to hear; I'm looking forward to it." It was true, I was.

Serena hung up the phone. Getting up from the couch, she looked at over herself. There were holes and tears on her uniform. Not to mention the blood stains on her clothes and hair and the bruises and cuts that littered her body. She looked like she just got out of a fistfight against Galaxia all over again. Exhausted, she got up and headed for the shower. Serena detransformed and stripped all of her clothes off of her. She looked at her image in the mirror. Disgusted with herself, she turned away. The water was turned on hot and Serena stepped in. Lying down in the hot water, she closed her eyes. _'Will I ever be good enough?...'_

* * *

I love it when he gets that look on his face. He looks so cute-so carefree. Ever since his eyes locked with that newspaper, he went dead silent, staring into the sky. His black hair was blowing in the wind with his face looking towards the clouds in the sky. His dark eyes were closed, taking in the moment I presume. He looked so peaceful. I didn't want to interrupt. After a couple more seconds, his face turned towards mine. He looked at me for a few moments, studying my face I believe. Finally, he said, "C'mon, let's go," He took my arm in his and led me down the sidewalk of the park. It was an amazing day, the winter chill was about to set in and it was getting quite cold. I just love these walks; we usually take one at least once every two weeks. It's so nice just to have one peaceful moment alone together to enjoy each other's company. Don't get me wrong, we are with each other 24/7 but even then, we are both so busy. He with his paperwork and essays for school and me with mine. It's not easy being two of the top students in medical school, you know? And plus, everyone expects us to be so organized and intelligent that we have to help other students and tutor them too. Oh yeah, I can't forget the fact that everyone calls us the perfect couple at school. Darien and I have it all, I feel so blessed to have met someone like him. When I first met him, I thought that he was the most handsome guy that I've ever laid eyes on. Sure, we hung out now and then at first, but in the beginning, he was so withdrawn. I couldn't get it out of him. Then, a couple of months later, he finally came around and asked me out. I was just so ecstatic that I nearly choked on the steak that I was eating at the restaurant. That was so embarrassing, he still teases me about it every now and then. 

"Darien, are you okay?" Seriously, something must be wrong. He's been quiet for the whole walk ever since we stopped at that newsstand. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Darien didn't even look at me. He just kept on staring at the sidewalk. We walked to a bench and took a seat. "About what?" I just had to ask. Is something wrong? "Oh, it's nothing, just about Japan." I didn't get it. He never talks about his hometown or Japan at all. Why would he be thinking about it now? "Akira, want to get some coffee?" Oh no you don't! He's just trying to change the subject! "What's with the newspaper? Did something catch your eye?" His eyes darted to mine. He looked like he was surprised that I actually caught him staring at that thing.

"Actually, yes. There was a story on Sailor Moon. You've heard of her right? The legendary superhero? It just made me think of home that's all." Sailor Moon? Uhhhh...oh yeah! It took me awhile to remember but I think I remember her a little. Wasn't she that super hero girl that fought all of those monsters with those scouts and that guy? Guess I forgot all of their names. They haven't been in the news for years now! I think they broke up or something. Last I've heard, no one has seen any of them for years, not even the legendary Sailor Moon. "She's still around? I haven't heard a story about her for years! I thought that she doesn't fight anymore. What was the story about?" As soon as I said that, he looked down at the ground again. "I'm not sure, I didn't get a good look at it. I don't think that it was important though, it just brought me back some memories of home."

* * *

That was a complete lie. I hated lying to her, but how could I tell her the truth? What do I say? That I'm Tuxedo Mask and I fought alongside Sailor Moon and helped her protect the world? She would think that I'm a joke. But that paper worried me. There was a picture of Serena in her uniform fighting some monsters. Did the monsters reappear again? I thought that it was peaceful ever since we left, aside for some small attacks that I knew that she could handle years ago. Serena, she looked so helpless though. Her uniform was all tattered and had rips and holes in various places. She had bruises and cuts everywhere and there was blood all over her body, even on her face and in her blonde hair. In the picture, she was shielding a small boy from an attack with her body. She looked so exhausted and out of energy. I hope that she's okay. 

Maybe I should go check on her. Would that be a good idea? Would she be happy to see me or would she just push me away? I bet that she'll be angry, angry with the way that I've treated her, pushed her away, broke her heart... I remember that day. I arranged for dinner at this fancy restaurant. I was early. She came in a few minutes later in a gorgeous black dress that caressed down her back and hugged her figure perfectly. She looked breathtaking that day. But I had to do what I came to do. I planned to come back here and break it down to her slowly, but I couldn't. So I just spat it out and just hoped that she wouldn't be _too _angry. I saw the tears that she was trying to hold back. She couldn't for long. At that moment, I had the urge to bring her back into my arms and say that I didn't mean it ...

...but I couldn't...

I hated seeing Serena cry so much, mostly because it was my fault. She seemed so fragile, the legendary and powerful Sailor Moon brought down by two words, "It's over." She asked me what she did wrong. I looked away. I couldn't face her. She asked me who she was since I told her that I've met someone overseas in school. I answered truthfully, "Akira." She brought her head down, trying to hide her tears. When she looked back up at me, she asked me another question.

"Why?"

I was speechless. I couldn't tell her the true reason. So I said the next reasonable thing that popped in my head, "I don't love you anymore." She didn't buy it. She knew me too well. She asked the question again, this time demanding a better answer. I gave her one. "I want to see other people, Serena. I don't want to be trapped by destiny. Having everything laid out for me in stone. I want to set my own path, my own life, choose my own friends, my own future, my own love." I knew that it was a stab in her heart, but I had to do it. After that, more tears spilled down her soft cheeks silently. I watched her as she got up from the chair and left the restaurant. That broke my heart, it felt like she ripped a piece of me out with her as she left. I didn't know if I was making the right choice. I just hoped that she would somehow find it in her to forgive me.

_I hoped._

After that, I've never seen her since. The next day, I took a plane back to the U.S. I miss her so much. I wonder if she looks the same, will she still be the same Serena that I loved? But even then, if was unfair to Akira if she knew about her, how would she react? Would she throw me away, or give me a chance? Come to think of it, I don't think that I've even mentioned my past love with her. Well, the more she doesn't know about my past, the better - that's for sure. Hell, I don't even know if I'm still in love with Serena, it's been so long and memories do fade….

If only I had a chance to see her one more time…..

* * *

Darien was too focused on his thoughts, he didn't even hear Akira's voice calling out to him. Or rather, he didn't care. Of course, he cared for Akira. She was beautiful, yes. She was also graceful and intelligent - characteristics that he loved. She was like his clone, a work aholic and a straight -A student. But did he love her? He had to think these thoughts through. Even though she was Darien's perfect ideal woman, she didn't make him feel like he did with Serena, nor did he even realize that. For all that he's concerned, she's perfect for him. Maybe his mind is forgetting things, like the way Serena smiled, or the way she acts when she angry, or the way she comforts him at given times, yeah...maybe that's it. Frustrated, Darien got up. He looked over to his side, finally noticing Akira staring intently at him. He held out his hand, an invitation more like it. She looked at it for a while, not catching on with what he was doing. A few moments later, she took it. Lifting her up, Darien, pulled her against him. He brought his head down to her left shoulder, burying his face. Akira was profoundly confused at his actions. What had gotten into him? Then, all of a sudden, Darien lifted his head and stared into her eyes; it seemed like he was searching for something...but what? Akira stared back, hoping to discover what was bothering him through his eyes. Darien broke his glaze and brought his lips to hers. Akira, surprised at the sudden action, didn't realize what was happening at first. But then, she returned the favor, kissing him passionately. 

This kiss was different though...almost as if he was searching for something...

...something that he had lost.

* * *

* * *

Did you like it? It was much longer (ten pages), that made me happy. You've might also have noticed that I've changed my style of writing; I hated the way the other chapters flowed. Do you agree? Disagree? Also, I'm completely lost as to where to take the story so if you have any ideas, please help! Should I introduce the outer scouts or leave them out? Should I bring in Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita? Or, should I keep it focused on Darien, Akira, Serena, and Seiya? Help me with ideas please (I'm sooo lost). Also, I've noticed that a lot of you are placing the story in your favorite or putting alerts on it, but you're not reviewing : ( . So, please please please x 1000 review: )

By the way, I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get at least 40-50 reviews. I know, that's mean, but hey, reviews make me happy : P

P.S. I was just wondering, do you guys like Akira?


	4. Old Friends

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing; that made me so happy! Mostly, all of you who have been reviewing each chapter, thank you so much! Don't forget to check out my other new story, Game of Lust, and tell me which one you liked better. : )

* * *

Chapter 4: Old Friends

Her eyes were lost while staring out of the window. Her legs were brought up tight against her chest with her arms wrapping protectively around them. She had her backed leaned against the wall as she dreamed. Serena was lost in her thoughts. As she watched the rain pour down from the inside, she held inside her heart a feeling of despair. It has been almost three months now and Seiya is expected to come back in about a week, she was hopeful. Seiya, she missed everything about him, and she missed him deeply.

College had been a drag, Serena couldn't concentrate at all. Her thoughts were always focused on battles or Seiya. These three months seemed to be taking forever, maybe time just wanted to torture her. Serena was listening to the sound of the rain, so peaceful. This was the only moment of peace she had ever had in her life, a moment to think and rejoice.

Serena got up and walked over to her closet. She slowly skimmed over its contents, taking out a small white jacket. She walked over to her stand and picked up her keys. Quickly, zipping up her jacket and pulling her hood over her head, she walked out. She got into her car and just drove, having no idea where she was heading to. The rain made it even harder to see. On the streets passing by her, she could vaguely see couples holding each other tightly under their umbrella, she smiled. Serena parked her car and got out. She walked slowly, despite the rain, inside. As soon as she placed her feet on the mat, memories rushed into her head. The doors opened into a familiar place she had always been to. "Welcome to Crown --Serena?" Andrew stood there, wiping the tables when he saw her. He was speechless. "Serena! It's been so long! How have you been!" Serena smiled and took a seat on the stool. "What will you have?"

She looked up at his face, "A small hot chocolate."

Andrew left and returned in record time with her cup. "Hehe, no milkshake?" She sipped it slowly, trying to pour the hot contents down her throat. "I missed you."

"It's been so long since I last came in here. How have you been Andrew?"

He leaned on the counter with both elbows propping him up. "Fine, but I should be asking you that. What brings you here?" Wow, Serena actually decided to visit, there's a change!

"I got--lonely."

Andrew smiled. "You're always welcomed here Serena. How have the others been?"

Her drink lodged in her throat, making her choke over her words. She glanced down at the counter and answered in a whisper, "I haven't heard from them in a long time. Things change, you know?" She took a peak at Andrew's face. He looked confused at her statement but dropped the topic, realizing that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah, they're probably really busy."

"Have you heard from Darien?"

Andrew looked at her, "Yeah, but not so much. He didn't say anything important."

Serena replied quietly, "Oh." She looked around, skimming her surroundings. The place looked exactly the same as it had been years ago. "Wow, the rain is really scaring everyone away from your store, isn't it?" She smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Last I heard, you were engaged, when are you getting married?"

"Not sure, Rita hasn't made up her mind yet. You know her, she wants everything to be perfect. Listen, Serena, do you want to get coffee or something right now? It's empty, I could close early."

Serena took a moment to ponder her thoughts, "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Great. I'll drive. Here's the keys, wait for me in my car, I'll just take a moment to close up." Serena caught the keys being tossed at her and nodded. She picked herself up from the stool and made her way out. She glanced at the parking lot, realizing that she didn't remember which one his car was, she used the remote to unlock it. _'Beep, beep' _Sad, she couldn't even remember his car, has it really been that long? She pulled up her hood, and walked to it, getting in. A few minutes later, Andrew came out and locked the arcade up. He walked over and sat down in the driver's seat. "Sorry I took so long." With that, he turned the engine on and sped off. "Where do you want to go?"

Serena looked at him, "Not sure, never been out in a long time. You pick."

"I know a great little cafe up the street that Rita and I go all of the time. It's really small and cozy, I think you'll like it." He took a quick look at Serena, she was staring out the window, seeming to be lost in her thoughts. "Yeah, it sounds great."

The two of them got out and walked inside. He was right, it was cozy. It was such a peaceful atmosphere, with small lights dangling from the ceiling. They sat in the corner and made their order as the waiter came over. Serena didn't want anything while Andrew asked for a small coffee. The waiter quietly excused himself and left. "You seem so different, Serena. What happened?"

"Life," was all she said. He studied her face carefully, taking in each of her movements.

"Listen, just because everyone's gone doesn't mean you should keep beating yourself up. I bet if Darien found out, he would fly right over and tell it to you. He still cares for you, you know. Just because you two broke up doesn't mean that--"

"--Andrew, stop it please."

He stopped talking, sad that he couldn't even cheer his friend up. The waiter came back and placed the steaming cup on the table. Andrew handed him some cash, wanting not to be interrupted anymore. "Serena, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I just don't want to be dwelling on the past. I know that he's happy now anyway. That makes me happy." Andrew didn't believe a word that she said. He knew that she was lying, he could tell that she was still in love with him, even if it was just a little. "How's school going?"

Serena looked at him and answered, "It's getting harder, but I can do it."

"What are you majoring in?" He took a sip of his coffee.

"Art. You know me, drawing all the time." Serena gave a nervous laugh.

"That's great Serena. I bet that you'll do great." She smiled again. School was never her passion but anything to take her mind off of things, and drawing seemed to be just that. She took a glance outside, it stopped raining. "Look at that, the sun's out. Wanna take a walk in the park?"

She remembered the last time that she did, she was with Darien on a sunny day with the wind blowing in her hair. "I would love to." They swiftly got up and drove down to the park. "It's so nice being out."

Andrew smiled at her, "Nice but still freezing!" The pair walked silently down the path, not knowing what to say to one another. Andrew had so many questions, so much to say, but it seemed that everything he wanted to ask, she would either give a vague answer or not want to talk about it.

"Andrew, how have I changed?" Andrew was taken back by her question. Should he lie or answer truthfully?

After a brief moment of thought, he answered, "You seem distant now, Serena. You're quiet and you keep everything to yourself. You're not bright and bubbly anymore like you used to be," he added, "but hey, I still love you the way you are."

Serena faked a smile. She knew that he was right. But maybe if she goes back to her old ways, they would come back? "Oh, I see. Thanks." She sneaked a peak a Andrew, he was looking straight at her. He had a look of concern written all over his face, along with sadness.

"I'll take you back to your car. Or maybe you want to check out my apartment with Rita?" He opened the door for her and walked back around to get into his side. "No, I'll go back to my place. I don't want to interrupt you and Rita and besides, I'm quite exhausted from this day."

Andrew nodded for an answer and drove her back to the arcade. "It's been great seeing you again, Serena. _Please,_ stop by more often." Serena opened the door and got out but before it was closed, she looked back at him, "I will...sometime." With a smile, she left and got back into her car and slowly drove home.

Her mood lightened as she thought about Andrew. He hadn't changed one bit! She smiled as she thought to herself,_ 'At least I still have someone here for me.'_

When she arrived, she was tired. Serena planned on collapsing on her couch and falling asleep. She took her jacket off and hung it up. She walked into her room to change into more comfortable clothes and settled on her white sleepwear. As she was walking back into her living room to get a glass of-- _'ding dong, ding dong'_

Serena went over her thoughts, thinking of who could be at her door at this hour. She hesitently walked over and placed her hand on the door knob, not sure whether or not to open it. She did.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were hurt!" She heard a stern male voice say angrily. She looked up, and gasped.

Darien was upset over the newspapers that he saw. That was the first time that he has ever heard of her conditions and fights. For the past days, he was torn up inside. As he stared down at her picture, many emotions rushed through him: anger, rage, hate, hurt, sorrow, pain, regret. Darien was acting strange constantly and became quiet and withdrawn. He even disappeared without a word sometimes. How can she put up like this! She's been going through hell for the past couple months and all I can do is stand here!

Akira was sleeping, thank God. If she was awake, she might have saw a side of him that he has never shown her, his angry side. He stood facing the window with the newspaper inside his hands, clutching it tightly. All he wanted to do was scream his rage off, but he couldn't wake her.

"Darien, what are you doing up so early?"

"Aren't I always up early?"

"Yeah, but this week you seemed troubled for some reason. Why don't you tell me why?" She pulled the covers off of her and got up and walked up to him, gently placing a hand on his bare shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing important." He turned around to face her and kissed her gently. Meanwhile, he hid the hand with the newspaper clutched inside of his palms behind his back, making sure that she wouldn't see it. "You want to go out for breakfast?"

She looked at him and studied his face, hoping that she'll find an answer. However, Darien face was so damn hard to read, she decided that it'll do no use. "Sure, let me get dressed." She walked to their closet and changed quickly. He did the same, deciding on plain jeans and a simple sweater. They placed both of their jackets on and made their way to the car. Throughout the car ride, Darien didn't say a word. As they arrived at the restaurant, he helped her out and ushered her in. The waiter seated them and they ordered.

"Darien, I really want to know what's going on. You haven't been yourself lately," She watched him, his movements, but she still couldn't figure it out.

"It's just that I--miss home." He hoped that she would buy it.

"I see. I miss Japan too. I haven't seen my parents in so long."

He looked up, surprised. "Your parents? You've never mentioned them before." He was thankful that the topic was changed, a burdened was lifted off of his heart. "Why don't you--"

Darien felt a vibration in his pocket. He dug his hand inside and took his phone out. He quickly glanced at who it was, expecting it to be one of his friends from school. As soon as he looked, the blood drained from his face. "I need to go, be back soon, okay?" Without another word or even a glance at her, Darien got up from his seat and swiftly strode outside. He quickly walked down pass the restaurant so that Akira wouldn't see him and answered. "You've seen the papers, are we doing the right thing?"

"I--I don't know what to say. What am I supposed to do? Call you for help and tell you to come save me!" Serena had tears coming down her cheeks; she looked so broken. I stepped inside and closed the door. As soon as I did, she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." I tried to comfort her, she was still crying, but at least she settled down. How could she do this! She should have known that I would have came right away. I don't understand, why won't she just open up to me? I won't think that she's weak. Hell no, she's the bravest person that I know! "Serena, are you okay? You looked horrible in those pictures."

At that point, she pulled her arms away and turned her back towards me, facing the window. "I'll be fine. I'm just so happy that you're here." She turned back to face me, "How was the tour?"

"It went well...but that doesn't matter, Serena. All that matters is your health."

"I told you, I'm fine." I took a step closer and clasped her hands into mine.

"That's what you always say, stop lying to me." She looked up with tearful eyes and nodded. I held her tighter. _'All I wish is that she would just trust me...' _"Come on, I'll help you into bed. You look tired."

I walked her in to her room and laid her on the bed. As she was tucked under the covers, she was already half-asleep. "I'm happy that you're here, Seiya." She let go of my hand as she closed her eyes. I walked to her door and took one last look back, making sure that she was okay before I left.

As I made my way out, I noticed something on her living room table-- something shining in the moonlight. I hesitated, deciding whether I really wanted to go through her things to satisfy my curiosity. Making my choice, I strode over to the object. Lifting up the papers on top of it and pulling it out. I realized what it was.

The locket.

Why the hell is she still thinking about that bastard! I felt myself wanting to throw it out of the window, but I decided against it. I opened it. A soft lullaby came out, drifting in the air. It's beautiful, I must admit, but still --it made my blood boil inside of me. _'She still loves him...'_

Sadly, I brought it down and placed it back on the table, hoping to cover my tracks, and walked out.

* * *

Did you like it? Was it okay? I know this chapter was kind of short but that's because I wanted to save some parts for the next chapter (you'll have to wait...hehehe). I was just wondering, did you guys get the clues in the story about what's going on? I thought that it was funny how no one mentioned all of the little hints that I was dropping every now and then. Well, if you guys are totally clueless about what's going on with the phone call and stuff like that, you'll have to wait! Please review (x1000)!! I must say, I love my reviews and read each and every single one of them and always take the time to write a comment back. So please review, even if it's just one word.

P.S. Can you guys guess who called: )

Don't forget to check out my other new story called Game of Lust on my profile and tell me which one you liked better!

Hope77


	5. Unforeseen Surprises

-

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me.

* * *

-

Thank you all for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter, I had such a great time writing it!

-

5/23/08 (Today's my birthday so here is my present to you?)

-

* * *

-

Chapter 5: Unforeseen Surprises

-

Darien was speechless, he didn't now what to say. After all of these years, she finally decided to call now! "I don't know, I think that we should go over there and check on her, just in case." He waited for an answer. After a few moments, if felt like the line had gone dead when she finally replied.

"I'll go. I'll report the news back."

Darien nodded even though he knew that she couldn't see him. "Make sure that she doesn't see you."

"I won't forget."

With that they both hung up the phone, hoping that everything would turn out okay. Darien made his way back into the restaurant. Walking slowly so that he would have time to think. He spotted Akira where he left her, she had her hands in her lap and was staring into space, worried, he guessed. "Akira, I'm back. Sorry for taking so long." She looked up at him as he sat back down.

"Did everything go okay?"

Darien pretended like he didn't hear her, trying to dodge her question. She looked up at him again and repeated it. "It went fine." Akira could tell that he didn't want to talk to her about it. She hated that lately. He has been so withdrawn in his own affairs and he wouldn't share them with her. She felt like she wanted to shake him endlessly to make him tell her...but Darien loved her right? He would tell her when the moment was right.

-

* * *

-

Serena woke up to the early morning light shining through her windows. She got up, reluctantly, to see Luna sleeping at the bottom of her bed. She smiled. Luna hadn't done that for the longest time and she missed it. She pulled herself out of bed, making sure not to wake her up and walked to her bathroom. A few moments later, Serena emerged clean as a whistle and walked into her living room.

She looked around, hoping to see Seiya lying on the couch again, but he wasn't there. Had he left after she fell asleep? She wondered why he hadn't stayed with her like he did last time. Serena collapsed on the couch, still half asleep. She stared up at the ceiling while trying to collect her thoughts.

Without prevail, she sat up and looked down. Something caught her eye. This wasn't how she had left the room before! She shuffled her papers and placed them into a neat pile. When she was about to pick up another, something fell out and onto the floor. She put the paper aside and bent down to pick up her...locket? What was it doing under a stack of papers? Had Seiya seen it?

Serena cupped the locket into her hands and opened it up, letting the soft music play out into the open air.

"Serena, hurry! There's an attack!" She watched Luna as she jumped up onto the couch beside her, her body heaving.

"I'm on it." With that, Serena bolted out of her apartment balcony and ran off into the distance. With the wind beside her, she transformed on the way and arrived at the scene. There were two of them. She jumped off of the rooftop immediately to face them but didn't say her usual lines. Instead she bolted right off into battle.

There were series and series of attacks hitting her right on, she couldn't dodge them all while trying to attack, but she did the best that she could. The monsters were armed with...well, she didn't know what to make of it. Their arms were like long vines of clay, transforming into whatever they pleased, whether it'd be a knife, sword, or whip.

She was in trouble, she knew.

Serena looked around her to see if there was anything that she could use to her advantage, but she found nothing. She leaped up just in time to dodge an attack and at the same time threw her tiara, but it missed. The second monster moved to attack her, she moved away quickly but not quick enough to be snagged by the whip on her leg. She fell, stunned.

As the two were making their way towards her, Serena leapt up onto rooftop to move the battle away from the innocent people underneath. She leapt away into an area with abandoned buildings around and waited. Luckily, they took the bait and followed. The battle resumed. Serena immediately used her moon rod, hitting one but barely damaging it. At least she knew that they could be hurt.

"Sorry, I'm late." Serena looked up to see Seiya atop one of the buildings, he leapt down to join her side. She smiled.

-

* * *

-

A figure saw everything. She watched in the shadows as Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter were dodging and rolling away from attack after attack. She watched with horror as they were hit, but with happiness as they both got back up. She had the instinct to join the battle once again and fight like old times but she knew that she couldn't. She grasped her hands into a fist, closing her eyes. Was this what they had been going through? And when did Seiya arrive? She was pleased with his appearance because he was helping her friend but also angry at him. As she watched on, the battle seemed to slowly subside with only one monster left. She watched on in the shadows, making sure that she wasn't seen. The monster was about to attack Sailor Moon again, trailing her as she ran, but Seiya was focusing all of his energy on it, telling her to keep it at bay. It worked, his attack hit right on target and destroyed him.

The woman smiled as she watched her old friend run to him and give him a huge bear hug. She could tell that the two were observing each other's wounds, mostly Serena's. From the beginning of the battle, Serena had scraps and cuts on her body and some were bleeding. Seiya bent down to take a look and then picked her up into his arms and carried her off. She guessed that it was to Serena's place, wherever she lived.

She decided to follow.

As she trailed them close behind, she could tell that Serena had fallen asleep in his arms. He didn't even notice since he was so focused. Where were his brothers? The thought had never occurred to her until now. Oh well, it didn't matter. What mattered the most was that he was here, that was what was important.

Seiya slowed down and jumped onto a balcony. She hid behind a building nearby, peaking her head out to see. He opened the door and walked through. He slowly made his way into her room. She couldn't see now, so she decided to take it a step closer. She followed and leapt onto the balcony too. Hopefully, he wouldn't look this way. As she poked her head out, straining to see, she saw Seiya placing her dear old friend on her bed. He pulled the locket away making her detransform while he did the same. He walked away and into the kitchen. She quickly spun around with her back towards the balcony, behind his field of view. As she heard his footsteps retracing their way into the bedroom again, she poked back out. Seiya had brought a bucket of water, band aids, and some towels. She watched as he dipped the towels into water and soaked them. He then squeezed them out and wiped the blood on her arms and legs. After all of this Serena still hadn't awoken, she's still the same. She chuckled softly. As she looked into Seiya's eyes from afar, she could tell that he cared about her deeply. There was hurt in his eyes, along with rage and anger. Where they came from she could probably guess, but decided not to think about it.

Having seen enough, she decided to leave.

-

* * *

-

Serena woke up a few hours later, finding Seiya asleep by her side. She looked over herself, seeing all of her wounds taken care of and her cuts bandaged. She smiled. He must have been mighty uncomfortable there in his position. He was sleeping with only his head and arms on the bed while kneeling on the floor. His arms were crossed with his head on top of them. She bent over to stroke his hair. Why? She didn't know, nor would she ever.

Seiya moved. He brought his head up slowly, looking at her. She laughed softly. "What's so funny?"

"Your hair is all messed up."

He smiled at her, that was a sign that she was feeling better. And her laugh lifted his moods too, along with her smile.

As he took the move to sit next to her, she didn't move or look down, to his surprise. Maybe she felt comfortable with him now? He hoped. "Thank you." Seiya smiled when she said that. The next thing he knew, he was in heaven. Serena finally scooted closer to him, touching his lips with hers softly. He didn't react out of shock. When she parted she sat with her back against the bed again, looking at him with a smile on her face.

My heart was racing, did she just do what I thought she did! What does that mean? Does she want to take it further? Is she over Darien? There were so many questions racing through my mind, I didn't even realize it when she pulled back. She must feel like I didn't like it since I didn't respond, I hope she doesn't. "Serena." I shifted my gaze to her eyes, hoping for her to say something, anything.

"I'm sorry, Seiya. I didn't mean to--"

"What are you apologizing for? That kiss was what I was waiting for for four years!" I laughed at her embarrassed face. She's so innocent, apologizing for everything. I moved in closer to her side and gave a quick peck on her cheek. As I left the room, I looked back at her, she was still so motionless, like she didn't know what to do. "I'll be making lunch, you must be starving." She brought her glance up to mine and smiled as I left the room.

-

* * *

-

"Darien, pick up the damn phone!" God! Does he ever pick up! I wonder what he's doing right now! What's more important than this! I tried calling again, after what seemed like hours, he finally picked up. "Darien!"

"What is it? Any news?"

"Of course I have news! Meet me at the rooftop of your building so that we could talk in private."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." What's going on? As I heard her voice, she sounded panicked. I could tell that she was exhausted and out of breath, I'd better hurry. No one wanted to get her mad at a time like this.

I pulled on my green jacket quickly and ran out the door. Whatever it was that happened, I wanted to know now. I raced up the flight of stairs as quickly as I could. Good thing Akira wasn't home, she doesn't need to get any more suspicious of me. As I finally came to the door, I was out of breath. I opened it and walked through, closing it behind me. I walked a couple steps forward, trying to find her. I finally star her petite form leaning against the rooftop wall with her back towards me. Excited, I ran over. "What happened?"

"I saw her. She was in a battle, getting beaten pretty bad." I saw his eyes as I voiced those words. He was tearing up inside. His eyes were downcast as his hands balled into a fist. I felt sorry for him. I almost even felt like giving him a hug. Instead, I settled for placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, nudging for me to go on. I continued.

"She looks different, too. Her hair isn't in its original style and she's more...withdrawn."

He continued to tear himself up, silently. "We should go back. She needs help."

"Actually, yes. But...there's one more thing that you should know." I didn't look into his eyes or I would've cried. I settled for placing my arms on the walls of the rooftop and leaning on them, looking out at the horizon. He looked at me, searching for an answer. "Seiya is there with her."

Darien looked surprised. He took a step back and placed his face into his hands. I turned around. "How long?"

"I don't know."

What the hell is Seiya doing back? I thought that he was gone! Has Serena fallen for him already? Are my chances over? All I wanted to do was fly right over there and win her back. Tell her everything, the truth, anything so that she would fall back into my arms. "What should we do? With him there, it's ruined."

"Maybe, but I think that she has grown. Don't you think that it's time that we go back and tell her--"

"--and let her hate us for all eternity?"

"Darien, are you sure that you want to go back? Look at the life that you have now, are you willing to risk it for her?" I took a step closer as he glanced down, thinking.

"Yes."

"That means that you still love her, don't you? After all of these years..." He didn't respond.

"What of Akira?"

"I'll tell her the truth."

She turned back around and laughed. "Yeah, you think that she'll believe you? And even if she does, what will you do then? Leave her and hope that she understands?"

"That's what I'm hoping for, Lita." I walked over to her slowly and gave her hug, along with whispering a small thank you in her ear. "I'm gonna go back."

He parted from me and was about to walk away. "When?" Darien stopped in his tracks and looked back at me.

"Now."

I turned around, continuing to look out at the horizon. _'Hope everything goes well.'_ As I heard the door shut behind him, I pulled out my phone, about to call someone that I haven't spoken to for three years.

I walked down the stairs slowly, trying to collect the words that I've just heard. Seiya. He just made everything ten times harder on everyone. He's gonna hate me, he must think that we're all horrible. I just hope that she hadn't fallen for him. Just wait a little longer, Serena. _'Uggg! What's this pain in my chest?' _I had to grasp the stair handles for support, my chest was killing me. It felt like someone was crushing my heart! My heart was racing, along with my breathing. This was just like last time! What is this! What's happening! As soon as it began, it faded that quick and everything seemed back to normal. I walked a little quicker, hoping to get home and collapse on the bed. I took a few more steps, the pain resumed. Only this time, it was short and quick. What was this! I tried to ignore it. As I came to my floor, I opened the door.

"Akira, you're home!"

She spun around. "I was looking everywhere for you! Your car is outside but I couldn't find you! Where were you, Darien? ...You had me worried." She ran over and gave me a hug.

"I was on the rooftop, watching the view."

"Oh? You've never done that before."

She pulled back. I took her hands in mine and walked her over to our room. When we finally reached it, I sat her down on the bed and sat next to her, her hands in mine. "I have something to tell you." She looked up. "I going to move back to Japan, continue my studies there."

"I'll go with you then." I watched her, she was so hopeful, so innocent.

At this moment, I hated myself...deeply.

"It's not only that. There's someone there, an old friend." She dropped my hand and looked away. "Akira, I was Tuxedo Mask." She started to laugh and got up, her arms over her chest.

"Darien, stop playing around." I got up too, standing behind her.

"I'm not." She turned around. I reached my hand into my jacket and pulled out the rose and transformed. She stood there, stunned.

"Th-that's why...the paper...your mood...Sailor Moon..." I detransformed and took a step closer.

"I'm sorry but...I have to go back...for her." She started crying and pushed me away.

"Get out." I didn't know what to do, I placed my hand on hers, only to have her rip it away. She was still crying. I hated to see her cry like this, but at least she knew the truth now. "Leave, Darien! I want to be alone right now..."

"I'm going to be on my way to Japan soon. I'll see you soon..." She sat down on the bed with her hands over her face. I could see the tears that escaped the cage of her hands and dripped down her face to freedom. I looked away. I walked to the closet and packed some of my clothes and left. As I came to the doorway, I looked back, "I'm sorry, Akira. I hope that you'll understand."

As I got out of the building, I hailed a taxi and drove to the airport. I couldn't believe that I was doing this, I actually left everything behind. I continued to stare out the window for hours until the driver told me that we've arrived. I paid him quickly and got out. I strode up to the teller, asking for a ticket to Japan. With that done, I walked through security and checking and waited for my flight.

_'I was finally going back to face everything: my home, my life, my destiny, but most of all, my future queen.'_

-

* * *

-

Darien's coming back! Can you all guess what's going to happen?

-

Yeah...about the late update...um...I had a really rough past couple of months...and I don't really want to share it with the world ;(

-

Please review even if it's just one word or maybe even a period or something! I read every single one and they always bring up my mood! I'm aiming for at least 30 reviews for this chapter...so please?

-

Don't forget to check out my other new story Game of Lust on my profile and review!

-

Review, review, review! Please (x1000)!!

-

Hope77


	6. Homebound

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

-

-

Living Life Alone

-

Chapter 6: Homebound

-

-

9/19/08

-

* * *

_Traveling back to Japan, there was a rush of memories flowing through my mind. I didn't know if I was making the right choice or not but I knew that I had to come back here and face her...to fix all of this._

* * *

-

Darien got off the plane and walked briskly through the airport wearing his signature dark green jacket and black slacks. Picking up his luggage he hailed a cab and instructed the driver to take him home. He knew that the driver was trying to make small talk to be friendly, but he didn't care. Darien had so much on his mind, he wasn't in the mood for talking.

After an hour or so of staring out of the window and re-living all that he had left behind, Darien got out of the cab, paid, and stood outside of his apartment building for what seemed liked days. He couldn't move. Everything was just the way he had remembered it. As he searched for the keys inside of his pocket and nervously tried to place it into the key hole, Darien fidgited with the lock. Finally, mustering up the courage to open it, he walked inside and threw all of his bags down. As soon as he had arrived, Darien had also left, blazing down the streets on his motorcycle towards the Crown Arcade.

-

* * *

-

The usual sound of the bell rang above the doorway, signaling the entrance of a customer. Today, wasn't a good day for Andrew though, after hours of dealing with rude customers, his mood wasn't at all good. "Sorry, we're about to close!" He didn't even lift his face from sweeping to see who had arrived but he didn't care. All of his old friends had moved on already and he doubted that any would be coming back soon.

Finally agigtated as to how the customer had not left yet, he finally turned around, "Sorry but --"

Andrew looked like a deer in the headlights, his look of astonishment and surprise quickly turned to one of joy. "Darien! Oh my God! What are you doing back!" As he gave him a quick hug, he noticed that Darien wasn't the same. Darien was of course, smiling, but this smile was different. It lost that certain cheer that Darien always had back then.

"Good to be back, Andrew."

"What brings you back?"

Darien hesitated, would Andrew support him after all that he had done or would he turn away? "Serena."

Andrew froze on his steps, "You know Darien, something changed in her. Ever since you all left, she's been different. What happened?"

"Nothing, it's just that it didn't work out." As Darien was saying this, he hadn't looked Andrew straight in the eyes. Though noticing, he decided to drop the topic - it was none of his business. A silence passed between them and Andrew then knew what he wanted.

"She's living in an apartment, up 19 blocks by the university. It's the beige building with the white trimming. She's in apartment E23." As Darien said his thanks and was about to walk off, Andrew added, "Darien, bring her sunshine back."

With that, Darien nodded his way and sped off on his motorcycle, thanking him on the way out.

He hoped that he was doing the right thing, maybe it's good that Darien came back for her. He missed the old Serena.

-

* * *

-

Darien drove slowly, trying to prepare his thoughts. He had no idea what he was going to say to her or how she was going to react. Whatever the outcome, he hoped that things would go as planned. He skimmed ahead of him, trying to find her apartment building. When he found it at last, he pulled off into parking lot and hopped off his bike. Darien entered through the main entrance and asked for her apartment location, when he received his directions, he headed for the stairs.

The apartment building was nice with clean wooden floors, a friendly atmosphere, and looked newly renovated and modern. He tried to shift his thoughts and focused on the rows on endless numbers ahead of him...A...B...C...D...finally E! Darien strode slowly through the doors, being careful not to miss her number. When he was finally faced with number 23 in front of him, he straightened his jacket and was about to knock but started to second guess himself. Was this the right time? He stood a moment longer and finally brought up the courage to knock.

Darien heard movements inside, it seemed like she was hustling to get to the door. After unlocking some locks, the door slid open slowly.

"Seiya?!"

-

* * *

-

Thank you all for reading and please review!

Don't forget to check out my other story in progress Game of Lust!

Review please (x1000)!!

Hope77


	7. Tracing Roots

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

-

-

Living Life Alone

-

Chapter 7: Tracing Roots

-

-

10/24/08

-

* * *

-

_Wham!_ Darien reeled back and landed on the floor as a fist came in contact with his jaw. A split second later, Seiya grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall behind him. Instantly, he pulled his hand up to his mouth, feeling for the damage done. He looked into Seiya's eyes, seeing anger clearly written across his face.

"Why the hell do you think that you could show your pathetic face here after all you've done to her!"

Seiya let him down roughly, and Darien got up off the floor, hand still on his jaw and looked Seiya straight in the eyes. "I just want to talk." Darien looked away, no longer feeling that he could look Seiya's angry face and continued, "Is she here?"

"Even if she is, I wouldn't show you to her. Now leave or else I'll throw you out myself." Seiya's hands were in fists now, his eyes narrowed, and his body blocked the doorway.

"Please, just hear me out. It's not what it looks like."

"Hell, it isn't! Why the fuck should I even let your sorry ass near her!"

Darien repeated his words, "_Please._"

Seiya looked at him and surveyed his appearance, Darien looked deseperate, pathetic, _weak_. "Get in."

Seiya moved to the side, following Darien's every move, never losing eye contact. Darien walked in slowly, his eyes taking in the small apartment and turned back around to face the man with a death glare on his face.

"I can't believe I trusted you and the other girls. I told you to take care of her before I left, and this is your promise? When I came back, I saw the pain written in her eyes, her broken self-esteem, broken self-confidence! And it was all because of your pitiable self! I can't even stand to look at you without imagining the countless ways that I could kill you."

Darien stood there silently, not wanting to hear anymore. "I didn't know it was this bad. _We_ didn't know."

Seiya walked past him and stood by the window, looking out. "You _wanted_ her to be alone? You _know_ she hates that. For her to think that he closest friends and lover betrayed her, you know what she felt like?"

"I'm sorry. I know what we've done; I've already contacted the others. They're on their way."

"Tell me exactly why the hell you put her through this."

Hesitantly, Darien started after a few seconds, finding it hard to spit the words out. "We thought that this was the only way to make her stronger, make her a better fighter – to leave. We thought that it was best, so that she can fight for herself, improve her skills."

"What a fucking great plan that turned out to be." Seiya looked away again, disgusted with what he just heard. "Are you planning on leaving again?" His words came out harsh, harder than he expected.

"No."

"Good, because if you even think for a second that you're leaving again, I'm going to have to come back and kill your sorry ass."

Darien looked up with a surprised face at him. "You're not staying?"

"I don't belong here. As much as I want to, this is not where my duty lies. I have to get back and protect my princess. I've been gone far too-"

"D-Darien?"

Both men turned around to see a pale faced Serena with grocery bags in her hands, frozen. They never heard the key pushing into the lock and the turning the handle, slowly.

"Serena, I'm so sorry. I didn't expect you back for another hour or so. I--"

"Why are you _here_?" Serena took a few steps forward towards Darien, dropping the bags. Her face was still pale, void of any emotion.

-

* * *

-

_Why? Why are you back? Why now?_

Serena's mind was a jumbled mess. She didn't know if she should be angry, happy, sad, or if she should just turn around and run, flee from all of the memories. She reached her hand toward him, as if to check if he was really there. She wasn't convinced yet. Maybe her mind was playing games with her, but what a cruel game it was.

"Serena, I'm sorry. Sorry for everything." Darien took a step towards her, but as soon as he did, she ripped her hand away from nearly touching his face. She stood there, confused. Darien looked at Seiya who wasn't even watching the exchange; he was still glued to the window.

Serena was still there, motionless.

What do I do? Am I supposed to say something? All of a sudden, tears filled her eyes against her will. She never wanted to cry again and haven't for a long time, but now - now was different. Serena walked forward, her eyes red, face wet, but was still as beautiful in Darien's eyes and pounded him in the chest, crying tears at the same time. Darien didn't move, didn't lift a hand. He didn't think she wanted him to touch her, though it was so hard not to wrap his arms around her body.

"Why, Darien. Why did you leave me!" She pounded his chest and cried. Serena pulled back then to look at his face, wanting to look him in he eyes for his answer. "Your jaw."

He lifted his hand to his jaw, feeling it again. "I deserved it."

"Damn it, you did!"

"Serena, it's complicated. We left because we thought that it was for the best. We thought that it would make you stronger, a better fighter. We thought that you relied on us too much, and that you needed to learn how to be on your own. We never knew that it was this bad, we thought that you would be fin-"

"FINE! You thought that I would be _fine_?! What kind of sick joke is this Darien!" She slapped him,_ hard. _

Darien didn't move his face, he kept his gaze on her couch, anywhere but the face. He couldn't stand to look in her eyes - her accusing eyes that revealed everything, every ounce of pain that she had gone through. It was too much for him to handle.

Every inch of Serena's body was burning with rage. "Look at me, damn it! Darien! This is your explanation! This is the reason why I have all of these cuts and bruises on my body! Because you thought that I would be _fine_! How dare you even show up like this, after all of this time!" She pulled up one of her sleeves to reveal some scars that never healed. Darien turned to look at her and winced.

She took a step back, trying to control her anger. Her hands were still in fists by her sides, her face glaring at the floor. "I hate you. I hate you all." Serena looked up to face him one more time. "Get out. I never want to see you again." With that, Serena turned around, unwilling to show him the tears sliding down her cheeks.

Darien stood there like stone, not making a single move.

Please, just leave. Walk out of my apartment now, I don't want to see your face, your tanned skin, your midnight hair, your _deceiving eyes_. Every single thing that happened to her was all because of _him_. Serena couldn't take it anymore, after all these years of letting go, she finally accepted the truth, that they were never coming back. But why now, why does he have to be standing in front of her now? "Darien, get out. Please, I can't stand this anymore..."

Darien watched her back, the words she said were barely above a whisper. But even though she was crying, her voice was still strong and even, void of any emotion. He turned on his heel, looked back at her stone figure one more time and left. Closing the door softly behind him with his face down and the handle still in his hand, he finally let go and walked out of her life once again.

_I'm sorry, Serena._

_-_

* * *

_-_

Thank you all for reading and please review!

Don't forget to check out my other story in progress Game of Lust!

Review please (x1000)!!

Hope77


	8. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

-

-

Living Life Alone

-

Chapter 8: Decisions

-

-

12/28/2008

Don't forget to check out my other story, Game of Lust and review!

-

* * *

-

_How is it that a person that you thought you've known throughout your whole life, turned out to be completely different?_

-

* * *

-

I laid on the bed for what seemed like hours, counting the little white dots on the ceiling. There were so many different emotions going through me: pain, heartbreak, lonliness, confusion, sadness, anger. How could I have been so stupid! How could I have missed the obvious signs? I got up from my bed and paced to the balcony, trying to get some fresh air. Nothing was making sense anymore. I couldn't make out anything in my life, not a single thing.

What am I supposed to do? Stay here like an idiot? Go on with my life without him? I stared out onto the street, seeing the flurry of people out on the sidewalks in a hurry, not a care in the world. I used to be like that. With nothing on my mind, nothing to bother me, nothing to care about, I had everything in the world.

_Now look at me._

How could this be the way my life turned out? It was so perfect before, like a fairytale. What am I supposed to do?

Akira continued to be trapped in her own mind, coming up with plans, reasons to start actions, something to do to keep herself occupied. But nothing was turning out right. All she could think of was Darien.

And to think that he was going to be my future husband. What a fool I was. Akira shook her head, hoping that the action would erase all of her thoughts of Darien. She walked back into the room and closed the balcony door, again taking a seat on the bed. She picked up the magazine once again, surverying the picture of Sailor Moon protecting the child. She looked so weak in the picture, so destroyed. I can't believe _he_ was Tuxedo Mask. Darien! Darien, Darien, Darien. Why hadn't I noticed it sooner! The signs were all there, the day at the park, the detachment ever sense, his mysterious phone calls. But why did they pick up now?

Ha! And here I was thinking that he was getting all detached and secluded because he was going to propose to me! Akira laughed to herself. How stupid I have been!

Will he ever come back home though? Back to this empty apartment? Back _to me_? Akira shook her head again. No, it was impossible. But then why would he start a relationship with her when he knew he would leave her? Sailor Moon...is she really that much more special to him? Who could she be? Surely, they must have some history together...

This broke Akira's heart.

_Darien, won't you come back to me?_ The tears started to flow once again down her smooth cheeks. She wiped them away quickly, determine to not cry after all the tears that she had already shed when he left. Determined to not stay confined in their apartment any longer, she got up, grabbed her jacket and left.

-

* * *

-

The park had always calmed her down. Akira walked through the trees and down the sidewalks, trying to find the perfect place to think. She settled on a park bench that sat near the calming stream. She lifted her face towards the sun and took in the breezy air flowing past her face.

"Akira! Is that you?"

She spun around, surprised and angry at the same time that someone had woken her from her peaceful dream. She stood up to see whoever the perpretrator was and wiped the back of her sleeves across her eyes to dry her tears before the person saw. She gave a slight smile when he got closer.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I'm surprised you're not at dinner with Darien or something."

She took a seat again, clearly not in the mood to talk. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"Yukuri, Darien and I broke up." She looked into his face again, taking in his sloppy appearance.

"I'm so sorry, Akira." When he caught her looking at his clothes, he immediately went on, "Oh, yeah, I just got back from soccer practice. Do you want to get something to drink? It'll lift your mood..."

"Yukuri, I would love that."

Together, they walked to the nearest coffee shop just a block down the street and took a seat at the most secluded table in the corner. "Thank you, Yukuri. You have always been one of my closest friends."

He smiled, "Anything for you." He swiftly, turned around to catch a waiter going by. "Excuse me, Sir. But can we have two coffees? Decaf with a little cream?"

The waiter smiled and replied, "Certainly, Sir," before rushing behind the counter. When Yukuri turned back around, Akira was trying to muffle her laughs.

"What did I do?"

"Am I really that predictable?"

"Well, I have known you since you were like ten! So to me, yes. See look at you, your smile is coming back already!"

"Thanks..." She figeted with her coat sleeves, trying to hide her embarrassment. She had known Yukuri for so long, since childhood, really. They had grown up together. He had grown to be an exceptionally handsome man. Not as beautiful as Darien but extremely close. She took a peak up at him again, he was smiling that gorgeous smile that won over so many of her friends. His brown hair was in a disarray and he had some sweat beading down his forehead from his game.

Akira looked into his brown eyes again, "Yukuri, why do none of my relationships ever work out?"

"Well, if you ask me. Those losers you dated weren't good enough for you anyways."

The comment made her laugh. "Here are your orders, Sir. Enjoy."

"What should I do? Should I try to get him back? I know I must still be in his heart, Yukuri."

Yukuri looked up from his coffee, seeing the distress in her eyes. It took all that he had just to reply to her, "Akira, do whatever your heart tells you to do. If you think that he is really the one then go after him. Just don't get hurt in the process. Okay?"

Akira took a sip from her cup, not knowing what to say. She then took a step to his side of the table and gave him a hug, "Thanks, Yukuri, for everything. I've made my decision then. I'm flying to Japan."

-

* * *

-

Thank you all for reading and please review! What did you think of the story?

Don't forget to check out my other story in progress Game of Lust!

Review please (x1000)!!

Hope77


End file.
